Medical Gear
The Star Wars Roleplaying Game includes many hostile environments, ranging from deep oceans to poisonous atmospheres to the vacuum of space. These devices enable creatures to function in such environments. Saga Edition Core Rules|page=137|cost=100,000 credits|weight=500 kg|text=This large, specialized tank is filled with the powerful healing agent, bacta, which promotes rapid healing. A bacta tank can be used in conjunction with surgery. If the Treat Injury check is successful, the patient heals a number of hit points equal to its character level in addition to that provided by surgery. A bacta tank can also be used when treating disease, poison, or radiation in a creature. In this case, the bacta tank grants a +5 equipment bonus on your Treat Injury check. A bacta tank and a supply of bacta is expensive, so such medical euipment is usually found only in hospitals, aboard capital ships, and within major military bases. Each hour of treatment consumes one liter of bacta. A typical tank holds up to 300 liters of bacta, and the tank must hold at least 150 liters at all times to provide any benefit. Only one creature can be immersed in the tank at any given time.}} Saga Edition Core Rules|page=137|cost=100 credits|weight=2 kg|text=Bacta is a powerful healing agent that promotes rapid healing. 1 liter costs 100 credits which adds up quickly as a bacta tank must have a minimum of 150 liters to work.}} Activating a cryogenic pouch and wrapping it around an unconscious creature requires a full-round action. A creature that has been reduced to 0 hit points due to poison, radiation, or damage surpassing its Damage Threshold can be stabilized without dying within 1d3 rounds of being placed inside the cryogenic pouch. The creature remains unconscious and moves −5 steps on the condition track. A cryogenic pouch has enough power to keep a creature alive for up to 24 hours, although it can be hooked up to another power source with a DC 10 Mechanics check. Designed for rough handling in battlefield conditions, the pouch has DR 5, but a single point of damage is enough to breach the seal. If the cryogenic pouch is breached, the character inside reverts to its previous state after 1 round.}} Saga Edition Core Rules|page=137|cost=1,500 credits|weight=Varies|text=Prosthetic replacement in the Star Wars universe frequently take the form of mechanical simulations powered by tiny high-capacity battery packs and motivated by the recipient’s bioelectrical impulses. In effect, someone who loses a limb or an extremity can have an electronic replacement that acts (and in some cases looks) just like the original. Cybernetic prosthetic devices are unusual, but hardly rare. Luke Skywalker gains a cybernetic replacement for his right hand, lost in battle against Darth Vader”who in turn, had much of his own body replaced with cybernetics years before. Attaching a cybernetic prosthesis requires the Cybernetic Surgery feat. Once attached, the cybernetic replacement performs as well as the original limb or extremity. Common cybernetic prosthetics include arms, hands, legs, feet, and varius internal organs. In addition to the cost of the prosthesis, the recipient must also cover the cost of the surgery. Unlike other creatures, a creature with cybernetic presthetics takes full damage from weapons and attacks that deal ion damage. Because the Force is present in all living things, but not machines, reatures with vybernetic prosthetics take a −1 penalty on Use the Force checks for each prosthetic replacement (to a maximum penalty of −5).}} Saga Edition Core Rules|page=138|cost=600 credits|weight=20 kg|text=This backpack-sized medical kit includes almost everything a first responder needs to save a life; diagnostic scanners, anti-venom, medicie to counteract the effects of contaminated water and radiation poisoning, burn treatments, defibrillators, respirato, shock blankets, pressure cuffs, a collapsible repulsorlift stretcher for patient transport (capable of hovering with 160kg load), and even limited surgical tools. In addition, a medical kit has six external pouches for carryin expendable medical supplies, such as medpacs. You need a medical kit to revive a dying character, treat disease, treat poison, or treat radiation.}} Saga Edition Core Rules|page=138|cost=100 credits|weight=1 kg|text=Medpacs are compact packages designed to both equip a trained medic for work in the field and to allow untrained individuals to apply first aid in emergencies. A medpac contains bandages, bacta synthetic flesh, coaguants, stimulants, and other medicines designed to help an injured patient recover quickly. One you use a medpac, its contents are expended even if your Treat Injury (First Aid) check is not successful. Any given creature can only benefit from the use of a medpac once in a 24 hour period. * In other editions of Star Wars Role Playing Game—namely the D6 version from West End Games—a standard medpac could be used multiple times within a 24 hour period and specifically the FastFlesh medpac was limited to only once every 24 hours. GMs and players may wish to enact a house rule where this would once again be the case.}} Using a FastFlesh medpac grants you a +5 equipment bonus to a Treat Injury check to perform first aid. Otherwise this medpac functions as a normal medpac.}} A subelectronic converter translates the signals from the subject’s brain into binary commands understood by droids; likewise, it converts droid signals into a language that the brain can understand. A subelectronic converter is just like any other cybernetic enhancement, in that it must be installed by a character with the cybernetic Surgery feat and imposes a penalty on Use the Force checks. A creature with a subelectronic converter may use mind-affecting Force powers on droids, despite the droid’s immunity to mind-affecting effects. However, there’s a trade-off: The recipient of the implant takes a −2 penalty to Will Defense due to side effects of the implant.}} Saga Edition Core Rules|page=138|cost=1,000 credits|weight=10 kg|text=This small kit contains the instruments a character needs to perform surgery on a wounded character using the Treat Injury skill. You must be trained in the Treat Injury skill to perform surgery using a surgery kit.}} : __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Gear/Transportation Category:Equipment Category:Core Rules Category:Threats of the Galaxy Category:Clone Wars Category:Jedi Academy Category:Galaxy at War Category:Galaxy of Intrigue Category:Unknown Regions